


famiglia

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Gen, Hinted AkaKise, Hospitalization, Minor KuroMomo, fem!Kise - Freeform, fem!Takao - Freeform, fem!akashi, fem!aomine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise ha sempre saputo di avere il sonno pesante, ma non pensava che potesse restare addormentata perfino durante un incendio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Winter is Coming Week del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).

Kise ha sempre saputo di avere il sonno pesante, ma non pensava che potesse restare addormentata perfino durante un incendio; ma dopotutto non le era mai capitato di essere in una situazione così pericolosa, prima, e non aveva mai neanche davvero pensato che potesse succederle una cosa simile.

È in ospedale da poco meno di due ore, e le sue condizioni miracolosamente non sono gravi quanto quelle di alcuni degli altri condomini del suo palazzo; Midorima le ha detto che non potrà andarsene per qualche giorno, però, perché per quanto le ustioni che ha riportato non siano gravi devono comunque essere tenute sotto controllo, e Kise non è stata davvero sorpresa nel vedere la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, nonostante l'altro come al solito cercasse di tenerla nascosta. Ha sempre saputo, dopotutto, che Midorima ha davvero a cuore la sicurezza di tutti i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra.

Aomine è stata la prima a farle visita, il giorno stesso dell'incendio e con la divisa ancora addosso, e tra imprecazioni piuttosto colorite e insulti nei suoi confronti ("come cazzo hai fatto a restare addormentata tutto il tempo?! Sei davvero così deficiente?!" - Kise non ha neanche finto di sentirsi offesa, il modo di Aomine di mostrare il suo affetto per lei è sempre stato... particolare), ha ringhiato che è stato doloso, appiccato da qualcuno per chissà quale motivo, e che i pompieri sono riusciti a domarlo qualche ora dopo aver messo in salvo tutti gli abitanti del palazzo; le ha anche detto che è stato Kagami a portarla fuori mentre era incosciente, e che anche lui è ricoverato, in condizioni più gravi delle sue. Kise sa che Aomine non l'ha fatto per farla intenzionalmente sentire in colpa, ma l'effetto è stato comunque quello. Prima di andarsene, esausta e con delle evidenti occhiaie, le ha promesso che avrebbe trovato il colpevole a tutti i costi.

Kuroko e Momoi sono arrivati prevedibilmente insieme, il giorno dopo, e la donna si è a malapena trattenuta dal mettersi a piangere dal sollievo nel vederla sveglia e in buone condizioni, suo marito con una mano stretta sul suo gomito per fermarla dal saltarle addosso ("non farebbe bene a nessuna di voi né al bambino, Satsuki"); sono rimasti con lei fino alla fine dell'orario di visita, insistendo per farle compagnia nonostante l'ex modella avesse cercato più volte di convincerli senza dover parlare che non fosse necessario, e Momoi le ha promesso che sarebbe tornata a trovarla il prima possibile, salutandola con gli occhi di nuovo umidi ("sono gli ormoni, Ryouko-san, non preoccuparti, è normale").

Akashi è arrivata qualche ora più tardi, con un'espressione omicida sul volto che l'ha fatta trasalire per un attimo; non si è neanche chiesta come avesse ottenuto il permesso di farle visita, perché sa che se l'altra decide di fare qualcosa è impossibile fermarla. La donna si è seduta sul lettino accanto a lei, i lunghi capelli rossi raccolti sulla nuca in un nodo elegante ed elaborato che fa capire a Kise che il suo vecchio capitano ha abbandonato un incontro importante per andare da lei, e ammorbidisce un poco lo sguardo quando incrocia i suoi occhi; Akashi è il membro più protettivo della vecchia squadra della Teiko, anche se il suo modo di dimostrarlo è fuori dagli schemi e probabilmente considerato ossessivo da chiunque non la conosce, e ha da sempre avuto un debole per lei.  
"Taiga non è in buone condizioni," le dice, dopo averla osservata in silenzio per lunghi minuti, e Kise riderebbe se non si sentisse così fisicamente ed emotivamente distrutta, perché la capacità dell'altra di leggerle nel pensiero è davvero ridicola.  
Akashi allunga una mano per sfiorare la benda sul suo collo, l'espressione omicida che ritorna a tutta forza sul suo volto, e la pilota teme per un attimo per la vita della persona che ha appiccato l'incendio, perché Aomine non perdona chi attacca i suoi amici, ma Akashi sa essere incredibilmente crudele e spietata verso chiunque consideri un nemico, e chiunque osi fare del male ai suoi vecchi compagni di squadra rientra nella categoria. Solo per un attimo, però, perché se lei, Kagami e la maggior parte dei suoi vicini di casa sono in ospedale è colpa sua, e Kise non è il tipo di persona che chiude un occhio per bontà davanti a cose del genere: lei e Aomine sono più simili di quanto tanta gente pensi.  
"Ho già parlato con Shintarou, domani verrà trasferito alla clinica," continua, accennando un piccolo sorriso e accarezzandole con delicatezza il viso fino a soffermarsi per un attimo sulla sua fronte. "Andrà tutto bene, non preoccuparti," continua, chinandosi per baciarle lo stesso posto che le sue dita hanno appena sfiorato, e Kise sorride morbidamente e le crede all'istante, perché Akashi non parla mai senza essere sicura di qualcosa, e le sue rassicurazioni non sono mai parole a vuoto. "E il colpevole non la passerà liscia. Ho già provveduto a parlare con la polizia e a dare ordini ai miei uomini; lo troveremo e gli farò rimpiangere di aver avuto questa brillante idea," aggiunge, e l'altra annuisce con la bocca adesso piegata in un piccolo ghigno: anche le sue promesse non sono mai parole a vuoto.

Murasakibara si fa vivo il giorno successivo, con un sacchetto pieno di dolci e snack appesa a un braccio e un broncio irritato sul viso, e la mano che le posa sulla testa è incredibilmente delicata; borbotta qualcosa mentre posa la busta sul comodino accanto al suo letto ("lo distruggerò") e Kise sorride quando chiude le dita sul suo polso e gli dà un debole strattone per farlo chinare. Ha le labbra secche quando le posa sulla sua guancia prima di usarle per mimare un ringraziamento, e la bocca dell'uomo si piega appena all'insù.  
"Kisechin è una mia amica," dice soltanto, con una semplicità disarmante, e pochi minuti più tardi esce dalla sua stanza per tornare nella sua pasticceria.

Il suo vecchio capitano alla Kaijou e attuale copilota entra nella sua camera come un uragano, e Kise non l'ha mai visto così tanto incazzato: Kasamatsu non è di certo la persona più calma e mite del mondo, ma questo? Questo è un livello di furia completamente nuovo.  
Moriyama, Hayakawa e il resto della sua vecchia squadra arrivano poco più tardi, e sui loro volti ci sono varie sfumature di preoccupazione e rabbia, e Kasamatsu sta ringhiando imprecazioni che renderebbero fiera perfino Aomine, a cui l'uomo non è mai piaciuto particolarmente; Kise sta ridendo in silenzio per il suo atteggiamento, e non esita prima di fare la stessa cosa che ha fatto con l'ex giocatore della Yosen. È comico, il modo in cui il suo copilota sgrana gli occhi e arrossisce violentemente per il suo bacio. L'atmosfera nella stanza si alleggerisce all'istante, e l'uomo ha una scintilla grata nelle iridi quando torna a guardarla, per il suo intervento per farlo calmare e rilassare tutti i presenti (ha sempre saputo che la Kaijou era in buone mani, quando è stata scelta lei come capitano durante il suo terzo anno), le guance tornate al loro colore naturale; scuote soltanto la testa, divertito, quando la vede fargli l'occhiolino.

Ha diversi altri visitatori nelle giornate successive.  
Mibuchi e Hayama, oltraggiati nel vederla sul suo lettino e più che pronti a sporcarsi le mani nel caso Akashi fosse stata la prima a scoprire l'identità del colpevole ("Sei-chan ci sta tenendo informati"); Himuro, sollevato nel constatare che le sue condizioni non fossero gravi e preoccupato per quelle di suo fratello ("Akashi e Midorima si stanno occupando di lui, starà bene," le ha detto, cercando di mostrarsi sicuro, ma il tremore nella sua voce non le è sfuggito); alcuni vecchi colleghi di quando era una modella (Oikawa e Kisumi, che l'hanno sempre considerata una specie di sorellina, furiosi quasi quanto Kasamatsu) e diversi membri del personale dell'aeroporto in cui lavora come pilota; perfino Haizaki è andato a trovarla, con le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre le sbottava di riprendersi presto perché vederla così era uno spettacolo patetico (hanno stretto una strana amicizia dopo la fine delle superiori, per lo stupore di tutti - Kise stessa non è sicura di come sia successo). Takao in qualche modo è riuscita a convincere Midorima a lasciarla assistere durante il suo ultimo controllo, e Kise è rimasta ancora una volta colpita dalla capacità della sua migliore amica di manipolare l'uomo al punto da fargli infrangere le regole in questo modo.

È Kuroko ad aspettarla fuori dall'ospedale, quando viene finalmente dimessa, ed esala una risata nel vedere la gioia sul suo viso.  
"È bello vederti così allegra, Ryouko-san," le dice, mentre si dirigono verso l'auto che Akashi ha mandato per farli portare alla clinica in cui è ricoverato Kagami, che secondo le ultime notizie che la pilota ha ricevuto da Momoi si è ripreso abbastanza da essere sempre cosciente.  
"È bello essere finalmente fuori da quel posto," ribatte lei, sorridendo di rimando, prima di prendere posto sul sedile quando l'autista di Akashi apre loro la portiera.

"Ehi, Kagamicchi," lo saluta, dopo essere entrata nella sua stanza con il benestare dei medici, e sorride quando l'uomo si lascia sfuggire un verso sollevato nel vederla.  
"Cristo santo, Kise, non farmi mai più spaventare in quel modo," è la prima cosa che dice, e la donna ridacchia mentre si siede sul suo letto, notando affascinata il modo in cui l'altro arrossisce, come al solito, per la sua vicinanza.  
"Aw, scusa, non volevo farti preoccupare," ribatte con un broncio completamente fasullo, e ride ancora una volta nel vederlo roteare gli occhi con esasperazione, le guance rosse che rovinano l'effetto; si sente ancora in colpa per averlo mandato in ospedale, nonostante sembri che stia bene, e non vede l'ora di conoscere la triste sorte della persona che ha appiccato il fuoco, ma non è mai riuscita davvero a trattenersi dal comportarsi così con lui, giocosa e leggera come se fosse ancora la ragazzina che ha accettato la sua sfida nella palestra della Seirin, prima ancora di conoscere il suo nome. Adesso lo sa, ed è incredibilmente grata a Kagami Taiga, che prima ha aiutato Kuroko a ricongiungere i membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, della sua _famiglia_ , e che adesso le ha perfino, letteralmente, salvato la vita.


End file.
